


jam tiga pagi.

by narniafounder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Fluff, Idiots, Kuroo is a sap, M/M, actually it's mutual they're just oblivious, lokal au, midnight conversation, overthinking malem-malem, pining!Kuroo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniafounder/pseuds/narniafounder
Summary: Kuroo yang tidak bisa tidur, Oikawa yang tiba-tiba curhat, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masa depan dan satu kalimat yang mungkin bisa jadi akhir dari semuanya.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	jam tiga pagi.

**Author's Note:**

> one shot ini dibuat sebagai partisipasi dalam event Haikyuu IDN AU Project.  
> Oikawa Tooru dan Kuroo Tetsurou bukan punya saya, tapi punya satu sama lain #anjay

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Langit masih gelap gulita ditemani satu dua rintik hujan, mengetuk tiap daun jendela dan atap dengan ritme yang konsisten. Kuroo Tetsurou menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, pikiran melayang-layang jauh tanpa tujuan pasti.

Hujan nyatanya bukan pantangan bagi ibukota untuk duduk diam dan beristirahat, pasalnya si pemuda surai kehitaman itu masih bisa mendengar deru mobil lalu-lalang dan gerutuan orang-orang kantoran suntuk yang butuh liburan. Saat-saat beginilah Kuroo merasa jadi anak SMA serasa tiada beban.

Mata Kuroo terpejam, namun tidur pun rasanya sulit. Rasanya seakan ada banyak hal yang mendesak untuk keluar dari keriwetan otaknya, sesuatu yang mengganjal hati, yang terus berputar dan berputar tanpa alasan yang jelas.

_Drrt drrt_

Acara lamunan Kuroo harus terhenti sementara karena getar ponselnya yang tidak berhenti. Kuroo, dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya dan mengambil benda segi panjang tipis yang terlihat kesepian berbaring di sana sendirian.

_Mungkin itu ibarat Kuroo, karena malam ini dia sendirian dan kesepian._

Ah, apa sih? Kok malah jadi mellow begini? Kuroo terkekeh pelan sebelum jarinya menelusuri tab notifikasi untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang tengah malam masih sempat-sempatnya mengirimi dia jutaan pesan.

_[Oikawa] KUROO_

_[Oikawa] Eh sorry, kuroo_

_{Oikawa] Kur, lu masih bangun ga?_

_[Oikawa] Gue ga bisa tidur_

_[Oikawa] Call kuy_

_[Oikawa] TUH KAN LU ONLINE_

_[Oikawa] Wkwk emang ye anak malem_

_[Oikawa] Jangan baca doang anjir, jawab_

_[Oikawa] Fix sih ini mah gue ngomong sama tembok_

_berisik bener ya malem-malem_

_[Oikawa] KUROOOOO_

_hai sayang_

_susah tidur ya_

_sama gue juga, ayo lah callan_

_[Oikawa] Vidcall tapi ya_

_[Oikawa] Lagi pengen ngomong tatap-tatapan_

_cie tatap-tatapan_

_jadi malu_

_[Oikawa] Geleuh anying_

_[Oikawa] Dah buru buka laptop lu kita ngezoom_

_apaan njir vidcall berdua pake zoom_

_lu mau sesi belajar privat_

_[Oikawa] Lah itu kan langganan lu_

_sembarangan_

_yaudah sini mana linknya_

_[Oikawa is inviting you to a zoom meeting]_

_[Oikawa] Ga usah banyak omong, langsung join aja_

_HAHAHA LU PAKE ZOOM CLASSROOM_

_BENERAN BELAJAR PRIVAT INI MAH_

_[Oikawa] DIBILANG DIEM_

_[Oikawa] GUE MALES PINDAH-PINDAH AKUN LAGI_

_[Oikawa] Buru ih, sama lu mah wacana mulu kerja nyatanya ga ada_

Tawa Kuroo pecah, memecah keheningan malam yang tadi sempat singgah. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu rasanya seakan dunia berhenti berputar, tapi entah bagaimana caranya kehadiran tidak diundang Oikawa membuat dunia berjalan kembali. Dunianya Kuroo.

Awal mereka kenal juga sama, Oikawa yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupan Kuroo tanpa diundang. Kalau saja bocah surai coklat itu tidak salah mengirim pesan untuk pembelian barang online ke nomornya, mungkin saat ini Kuroo masih berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar ditemani hujan sampai cakrawala berubah keunguan. Kuroo mengambil laptop hitam kesayangannya dari tas ransel yang dia bawa setiap hari ke sekolah, menaruhnya di atas meja belajar kayu dan menekan tombol power.

Kias cahaya dari layar laptop jadi satu-satunya penerang kamar. Link yang dikirim Oikawa membawanya ke ruang video call online di mana wajah Oikawa sudah senantiasa terpatri manis di sana, menunggunya.

"Buset kamar lu gelap banget, nyalain dulu lampunya sana."

Suara Oikawa terdengar lelah, tapi jelas. Nadanya lembut dan familiar, untuk beberapa saat Kuroo merasa segala bebannya malam itu diangkat lepas.

"Segitunya ya pengen liat muka ganteng gue?"

"Yeu si blegug sok ganteng banget, mata lu rusak baru tau rasa"

"Emang segini ga keliatan?"

"Engga, layar lu item semua, serem."

"Buka jendela aja ya, masih jam 3 pagi."

Gorden dibuka, rintik hujan yang berbalapan di daun jendela, ditambah pantulan lampu jalan dan kendaraan yang sibuk, membuat kamar Kuroo kini terlihat lebih syahdu. Kuroo menghela napas dalam.

"Kur? Lu masih di situ kan?"

Ah, dia terdistraksi lagi, lupa kalau awalnya sedang melakukan sesi tatap muka dengan Oikawa.  
Kuroo kembali duduk, dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di kamera terlihat lebih jelas sekarang.

"Udah kan keliatan ganteng?" tanyanya bergurau.

"Udah, gitu dong mukanya muncul. Jangan kayak tadi berasa ngomong sendirian."

Oikawa terkekeh singkat; bibirnya naik, matanya terpejam, alisnya bertaut. Lucu.

Bocah surai coklat itu saat ini sedang berbaring di kasurnya, mengenakan piyama biru menyala dengan motif alien (dia beli karena designnya keren, katanya), kacamata hitam bertengger manis di batang hidungnya membingkai manik coklat moltennya yang dihiasi kantung kehitaman.

"Ngambis lagi ya?" 

"Hah?"

"Itu, kantong mata gede banget mirip panda"

Oikawa yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa pelan lagi, tidak mengiyakan atau membantah tuduhan yang baru diberikan padanya. Kuroo ingat awal-awal dia dan Oikawa mulai jadi teman. Oikawa yang bercerita tentang keinginannya masuk universitas favorit di Jogja, belajar terus-terusan agar nilainya tetap sempurna, sampai lupa diri, kebablasan tanpa diberi jeda.

_(Tapi rasio masuknya tipis, Kuroo, kalau ngga berusaha maksimal bisa-bisa gue ga keterima)_

_(Ini udah jadi mimpi terbesar gue, ga mau sia-siain dan menyesal ke depannya)_

_("Tapi kalau lu sakit yang susah juga elu, anjir")_

_("Nilai lu udah memuaskan banget, lu udah berjuang banyak, ayo istirahat.")_

Namun Oikawa ya, tetap Oikawa. Keras kepala dan egonya tinggi, mau dinasihati berkali-kali juga pasti bakal diulang lagi. Apalagi saat ini Oikawa dan Kuroo sudah masuk tahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas, mulai banyak persiapan sana-sini untuk kelulusan nanti. Mulai memantapkan keinginan dan pilihan, _setelah ini, jalannya bakal ke mana?_

Kuroo sendiri juga masih memikirkan dia bakal ambil jalan yang mana setelah ini. Satu sisi dia ingin kuliah, masih mau cari ilmu tambahan, teman dan koneksi agar nanti tidak kesusahan. Namun di sisi lain, dia yakin bisa memulai usaha sendiri dari awal, mengerjakan hal yang disukainya dan merubahnya jadi peluang bisnis. Banyak kemungkinan dan pilihan, banyak kesempatan, tapi tidak tahu dari mana harus mulai.

Selama dua belas tahun mereka dibimbing, digandeng. Punya peta dengan arah dan jalan yang terbaca jelas. Sayangnya, peta yang mereka punya hanya berujung sampai sini, tahun akhir sekolah. Setelahnya, mereka harus menggambar peta sendiri, dengan arahan mereka sendiri.

"Gue takut, Kur."

Lirih OIkawa. Matanya menerawang jauh, teralihkan dari kamera, seakan mencari-cari jawaban dalam kecemasan dan ketidakpastian. Mencari ketenangan.

"Gue takut kalau nanti apa yang gue harapkan ga sesuai ekspektasi. Gue takut usaha yang gue lakuin ga cukup buat dapetin apa yang gue mau. Mungkin sekarang bisa buat rencana awang-awang tentang masa depan, tapi yang namanya masa depan kan ga pasti? Lima menit dari sekarang ga ada yang tau, dan apa yang gue lakuin sekarang bisa ngerubah segalanya."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari seberang sambungan, tangan Oikawa meraih bantal, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam gumpalan kapas dibalut kain tersebut. 

"ANJINGGGGGGGG" umpatnya panjang, suaranya teredam bantal. "Sumpah ya, kenapa hidup tuh ribet banget anjing. Gue cuma pengen kepastian, bukan beban pikiran."

"Tapi lu udah berusaha sekeras yang lu bisa, kok." Kuroo mulai angkat bicara. Kecemasan Oikawa masuk akal, dia juga takut. Takut kalau kata-kata penyemangat yang biasa dia lontarkan ke diri sendiri nyatanya hanya cara berlari dari kenyataan. Takut kalau pada akhirnya, dia ada di sisi kekalahan.

"Gila aja ya lu dari pagi sampe malem usaha terus ga berhenti, kalau ga berhasil gue ga bakal ngerti lagi. Percaya sama diri lu sendiri, Oikawa."

Tapi mungkin, tidak ada salahnya bertahan dan punya harapan.

"Serius?"

"Ya masa bohong"

"Lu kan sering jailin gue"

"Enggaaaa, nih ya denger, lu udah berusaha semampu yang lu bisa, dan hasilnya pasti sebanding dengan usaha lu. You've done a great job, it's time to take a break. Semuanya bakal baik-baik aja."

Kepala Oikawa terangkat, matanya mulai berfokus ke kamera, menatap Kuroo lekat-lekat. Postur tubuhnya lebih rileks, bahunya yang awalnya kaku perlahan melemas. Mungkin untuk saat ini, semuanya bakal baik-baik saja.

"Lu bakal tetep sama gue kan, Kur?"

"Emangnya gue bakal ke mana?"

"Hehehe, takutnya nanti abis lulus SMA kita malah jadi lost contact karena sibuk sama urusan masing-masing."

"Cie, takut banget ya, bakal ditinggalin Aa' Kuroo?"

"IYA"

Oikawa buru-buru merevisi perkataannya, kedua tangannya dia kepak-kepakan dengan salah tingkah, tidak menyangka kalau jawabannya bakal dia teriakan sekencang itu.

"Maksudnya tuh ya, kan kita udah deket gitu! Bakal aneh kalau lu tiba-tiba ilang"

"Serem banget sampe ilang"

"Ya ga ilang beneran maksudnya ih, gue cuma ga bisa bayangin ga ngobrol sama lu lagi malem-malem gini."

"Aww Oikawa perhatian banget jadi malu."

"Bacot lu ga usah kegeeran, jijik"

"Aduh jahat banget anak jaman sekarang ngatain orang yang lebih tua"

"Gue lahir duluan dari lu ya setan, lagian umur kita sama"

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut keduanya, untuk beberapa saat, waktu seakan berhenti. Tawa mereka berpadu bagai lagu hangat di tengah dinginnya hujan, menyelimuti keduanya serasa saat ini Kuroo dan Oikawa ada di ruangan yang sama.

"Udah diem, ketawa lu jelek"

"Suara tawa gue merdu ya"

"Kuping lu budeg, tawa lu kayak hyena"

"NYAHAHAHAHA"

"KAN, JELEK ANJIR"

Namun, Oikawa juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mood lu udah baikan?" Kuroo bertanya serius

"Yah, seenggaknya sekarang beban pikiran gue udah berkurang. Makasih ya"

"Sama-sama. Lu juga moodbooster banget. Makasih ya, dan buat jawab pertanyaan lu, gue ga bakal ke mana-mana. Janji."

Oikawa menaikkan tangannya ke depan wajah, membentuk peace sign sambil terkekeh kecil. Kuroo menghela napas panjang, ikut tersenyum lebar. Berbincang dengan Oikawa memang penyemangat, rasanya seperti segala beban terhempas begitu saja begitu dengar suara pemuda itu, apalagi melihat wajah Oikawa yang kadang buat Kuroo linglung sendiri. Manis. Oikawa itu manis.  
  


Kuroo bukan penggemar sesuatu yang manis-manis, tapi melihat wajah Oikawa, jadi candu glukosa pun, Kuroo sama sekali tidak masalah.

"Dengerin lagu, yuk"

Lamunan Kuroo harus terhenti lagi. Dia bahkan tidak sadar keduanya berdiam diri selama sepuluh menit, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Yuk, pake spotify punya lu aja yang premium"

"Miskin"

"Ngaca"

"Siapa yang milih lagu?"

"Lu aja dah, serah"

"Okay"

Tangan Oikawa menari-nari di atas keyboard, mengetikkan lagu pilihannya yang akan diputar. Kuroo juga tidak masalah dengan lagu apapun, dia tahu selera musik Oikawa keren-keren. Tapi satu hal yang buat Kuroo yakin betul dengan lagu yang dipilih Oikawa, karena mereka bedua hampir punya selera musik yang sama.

_One look, dark room, men just for you time moved too fast_

Alasan lain kenapa Kuroo dan Oikawa bisa sedekat sekarang, karena keduanya sama-sama mengklaim diri mereka sebagai Swiftie. Oikawa juga awalnya kaget kalau pemuda seperti Kuroo yang wajah-wajahnya tertarik dengan lagu-lagu lawas tembang kenangan seperti Chrisye dan Desy Ratnasari ternyata seorang Swiftie garis keras. Lebih kagetnya lagi begitu Oikawa tahu kalau Kuroo juga pengkoleksi album vinyl Taylor sejak era Fearless.

_(Sumpah ya Kur, lu tuh penuh kejutan banget)_

_("Kejutan apaan anjir ngadi-ngadi")_

_(Kasih tau gue fun fact lagi deh, kayaknya kalo lu bilang lu ternyata pernah juara 1 OSN se-Indonesia gue bakal percaya)_

_("Ya, pernah sih waktu SMP kelas 9")_

_(KAN BENERAN)_

"Waktu itu lu kaget banget ya begitu tau gue demen Taylor Swift" Kuroo kembali membuka percakapan, melihat kembali saat-saat mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain.

"Abisnya muka lu ga cocok"

"Lah emang muka gue kenapa?"

"Kayak jamet"

"Sembarangan"

Lagu "You Are In Love" kepunyaan Taylor Swift dari album studio kelima "1898" terus berputar, menemani kedua pemuda itu dalam hanyutan musik dini hari ini. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi, hanya menikmati dan mendengar, suara penyanyi kelahiran Amerika Serikat itu memenuhi seisi ruangan. Hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti, pengingat kalau waktu terus berjalan.

_You can see it in the lights out, lights out_

_You are in love_

_true in love_

Kuroo kembali menatap wajah Oikawa, meneliti tiap detail yang bisa dia lihat. Mulai dari rambut coklat bergelombang Oikawa yang terlihat lembut, serasa jemari Kuroo ingin menyentuhnya, mengelus pelan kepala pemuda itu. Mata Oikawa sudah agak sayu karena hari yang makin larut, ditambah keduanya yang belum tidur seharian, namun semua itu sama sekali bukan jadi masalah karena kedua iris coklat molten itu tetap indah di mata Kuroo. Senyuman dan tawa Oikawa yang berkali-kali terngiang di otaknya, memenuhi pikirannya. Cara berpikir Oikawa, segala kegigihannya dan bagaimana dia memandang dunia. Semuanya.

Semua tentang Oikawa tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung Kuroo berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat, menambah kadar serotonin dalam otaknya, membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti orang sinting.

Kuroo Tetsurou jatuh cinta pada Oikawa Tooru. Benar-benar jatuh, jatuh sedalam-dalamnya.

Tiap orang punya durasi jatuh cinta yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang baru menyadari setelah tiga tahun, ada yang langsung sadar pada detik pertama. Kuroo? Sebulan lebih sudah dia mengenal Oikawa, tapi rasanya dia sudah mengenal pemuda itu seumur hidupnya. Dia ingin Oikawa tetap ada di kehidupannya lebih lama lagi.

"Gue suka sama lu"

Mungkin terbawa suasana, mungkin hatinya yang duluan bicara. Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dengan santainya dari mulut Kuroo, membuat lawan bicaranya di seberang layar yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu ikutan terdistraksi.

"...Hah?"

Oikawa cengo, mungkin dia salah dengar.

"Hah?" kini Kuroo yang balas cengo

"Maksud lu apa, Kur?"

"Maksud gue apa gima-"

Kesadaran memang sering datang belakangan. Kuroo rasanya mau booking tiket pesawat, terbang ke pulau tak berpenghuni jauh dari masyarakat, jauh dari Oikawa. Sial memang, dia ingin mengutuk langit, mengutuk otaknya yang sudah gila, mengutuk Taylor Swift dan lagu-lagu romansanya.

"Kur, lu suka sama gue?"

Pertanyaan Oikawa terasa seperti angin, menembus indera pendengarannya sambil lalu.

"Serius nih, soalnya kalo iya gue ga perlu khawatir bertepuk sebelah tangan."

_Hah._

_Ini angin di telinganya kan yang membuat ilusi pendengaran pakai suara Oikawa? Mana suaranya hampir sama._

"Heh, Kuproy, kok gue didiemin?"

"Lu juga suka sama gue?"

Satu anggukan singkat dari Oikawa cukup membuat Kuroo kembali pada realita. Rasanya sekarang dia mengalami palpitasi jantung, mungkin sebentar lagi benda kecil yang berdetak kuat itu akan meledak dan dia mati di tempat.

Kuroo Tetsurou, 18 tahun

Penyebab Kematian : Di-confess gebetan

"Oke" lirih Kuroo. _"Oke."_

"Apaan oke?"

"Ya oke. Oke. Lu mau jadi pacar gue?"

tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Oikawa dan untuk sepersekian detik, dunia rasanya berhenti berputar.

"Mau ga ya"

"Serius ini, jantung udah disko, kalo gue mati di tempat lu pelakunya"

"Mana ada!"

"Ada, buktinya sekarang"

Sumpah, Kuroo mau kabur.

"Hehe, iya gue mau"

"Jadi, kita pacaran kan sekarang?"

"Iyaaaaa"

"Oke sip lu tunggu ya, duduk diem di situ jangan ke mana-mana"

Kuroo mungkin sudah hilang akal, Oikawa memang buat Kuroo sinting. Jalan kerja otaknya hari ini mungkin terlalu impulsif.

Kuroo berdiri, merapikan barang-barangnya dalam ransel, memakai hoodie merah kesayangannya dan mengambil sepatu converse usang yang dia beli saat kelas 10.

"Heh anjing lu mau ngapain?"

"Ketemu lu"

"HAH? WOI BEGO SEKARANG JAM BERAPA?"

"5, sempet buat kejar kereta pagi."

"HEH DIKATA JAKARTA KE BANDUNG SEDEKET MONAS KE ISTANA MERDEKA?"

"Tungguin ya, tiga jam lagi gue nyampe."

"KUR-"

Kuroo mematikan laptopnya, memutus sambungan video dia dan Oikawa.

Udara di luar dingin, bau hujan bercampur aspal menyambut indera penciumannya begitu si pemuda surai kehitaman menginjakan kaki keluar dari rumah. Langit masih gelap, namun hujan sudah berhenti. Kuroo memandang langit sejenak, berpikir seberapa sinting dan impulsifnya dia saat ini, namun dia tidak peduli. Logika dan hati sama-sama berteriak untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Hidup memang penuh ketidakpastian. Oikawa dan Kuroo sama-sama punya hal yang tidak pasti.

Namun satu hal yang mereka mengerti, cerita romansa anak muda memang tidak ada yang bisa menandingi.


End file.
